The other side of the world
by Sam RV
Summary: Oque seria o sétimo ano vai começar...hermione estáa cheia de incertezas....e quando ela voltar a Hogwarts as coisas nao vao melhorar.... RHr!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Amei a música e acho q tem td a ver com o clima da fic! espero q gostem!  
(E ALGUMA ALMA CARINDOSO PODE ME DIZER COMO EU FAÇO PRA POR AS LETRAS EM ITALICO, NEGRITO ETCS..ETCS...OBRIGADA PELA COMPREENSAO..)

Os tempos q viriam serao dificeis...Hermione sempre soube disso, mas isso nao tinha tanto a ver com Voldemort nem Harry.  
Isso era algo dentro dela, algo que insistia em deixa-lá pra baixo...algo que a congelava por dentro.  
Talvez eu só esteja donete - pensava ela...mas nao...no fundo ela sabia q isso ano era algo que se curava com um remedio, nenhum medico nunca soube explicar esse fenomeno...e nem ela, embora tivesse sido a melhor aluna de Hogwarts de sua série ela tb nao consiguia explicar aquela sensaçao Toda vez q ela estava perto dele, como se algo acendesse dnetro dela, como s efosse preciso fazer algo para mudar as coisas, mas q algo a segurasse, era como ter td no mundo, e ainda nao ser o suficiente...só estar perto dele a fazia feliz, muito feliz, sempre...E embora o mundo magico (e o trouxa tb podemos dizer) estivesse em completo disturbio, ela sabia q só estar perto dele a faria se sentir feliz, tao feliz novamenet mas as coisas nao sairiam assim dessa vez, pois Dumpbledore morreu, hogwarts acabou...e ela esta sozinha, implorando por mudança

"Over the sea and far away Além do mar e bem longe She's waiting like an iceberg ela espera como um iceberg Waiting to change,  
espera para mudar

But she's cold inside mas ela está fria por dentro

She wants to be like the water ela quer ser como a água"

-----------------------------------------------

Era uma da mannà quando o telefone tocou.  
Ela atendeu receosa, telefones a essa hora nao podiam significar coisa boa.  
Aih ela ouviu uma voz amiga;  
- Alô?  
-Oi...Hermione?  
A voz era terrea, preocupada e ao mesmo tempo vazia...Também era de se esperar, com tudo q o dono da voz tinha passado:  
-Harry?HARY! Oq aconteceu? Vc está bem? Ainda está com os Dursley? Ai Harry é claro q vc nao está bem depois q td q aconteceu... pq esta ligando a essa hora acontecu alguma.  
-HERMIONE! Vc pode deixar eu explicar por favor?  
- Aah...claro Harry...desculpe.  
- Obrigado...bom...eu liguei pra avisar q estou saindo da casa dos Dursley agora emsmo, vou para a'toca...Rony liga pra vc amanah de manah pra convidar vc...Quando vc chegar eu conto as novidades sobre td...nao é muioseguro falar agora...e nao tenho muito tempo...até amnaha!  
- até harry...e se cuida!

Harry desligou...Pobre Harry... carregando o mundo nas costas como sempre.  
Hremione voltou para a cama, tentou dormir, mas nao conseiguia, nao paarva de pensar coisas: Voldemort, hogwarts abandonada...e...a coisa q a mais perturbava era a frase q harry disse:  
"Rony liga pra vc amanha de manha"  
Por merlin, isso era tao egoista com td q estava acontecendo, e ela só conseguia pensar nisso agora...nele...e o fogo reasendia nela novamente... derretendo todo aquele gelo solitario...aquecendo-a como um abraço...

hermione nao dormiu, mas nao se importou...acordou de manha bem cedo para esperar a ligaçao jah pronta.  
mas foi lá pelas 10 horas q o telefone tocou.  
O coraçao de hermione disparou:  
- A-alô?  
- Er..ALÔ? HERMIONE?  
-Rony! nao precisa gritar! jah falei mil vezes!  
-Aahh..éé...desculpe...O Harry te avisou ontem?  
- na verdae foi hj.  
-Hj?  
- é q jah era uma da manha.  
-Aaahh...certo -disse rony meio confuso...- entao estamos indo pra aih.  
- Mas Ron.  
PAF Rony desligou o telefone na cara dela...sem mais explicaçoes.  
Nao falava com ela a mais de um mês era asism e ele a tratava? Bem, mas esse era Rony e ao o rpincipe encantado.  
POF Hermione ouviu um barulho estrondoso na sala, correu pra lá...seus pais estavam lah apavorados e cobertos de fuligem...e ao lado deles estava o sr Weasley.  
-Sr Weasley? o ..o sr esta bem?  
- Ohh sim sim Hermione...como está?Como estao?  
-be-bem...-disse Hermione, embora nao estivesse ato bem e assutada alem do mais..Seus pais assentiram tb.  
- Que bom! entao...vamos?  
- Agora?- hermione perguntou -é é...rony nao lhe explicou td pelo feletone/  
- é telefone sr Weasley...Na verdade nao...ams eu jah tinha arrumado minhas malas...por sorte!  
- Entao nao podemos perder tempo...Foi um prazer reve-los sr e sra Granger...Até mais -disse sr weasley apertando a mao dos dois Hermione se despediu dos pais e foi coberta pelas chamas da lareira...

"You're...the other side of the world to me Você é...o outro lado do mundo pra mim"

N/A: Esse é só o 1o cap...o resto vem se as pessoas comentarem...pq peo visto é só com chantagem q da certo.  
bem...é isso...e vem (quem sabe) muita emoçao pro aí...num clima meio dramatcio pq adoro isso!  
Bjos! E obrigada! 


	2. Reencontro

Quando finalmente Hermione parou de girar ela abriu os olhos, e se deparou com varias cabeças vermelhas...

Olá querida! Como está? Vc me parece desnutrida vou preparar alguma coisa pra cv comer- dizia Sra Weasley sem ao menos deixar Hermione revindicar..

- Olá Hermione! Como vai?- disse Sr weasley oferecendo sua mão

- Muito bem, obrigada- Disse ela aceitando sua mão

Toda a famila Weasley a comprimentava, mas ela procurava por outro integrante q ela não via...Até q ela o viu descendo as escadas

- E aí Mione?- disse Rony andando na sua direçao

Hermione não aguentou, abriu um largo sorriso quando o viu, e foi correndo até ele. Ela nem disse nada, apenas o abraçou o mais forte q pode, tamanha era sua saudade...Ron teve q se abaixar um pouco pra retribuir o abraço, parecia q ele não parava de crescer...

Toda a tristeza contida nela por todo aquele tempo se desabou no ombro de Rony...estar junto a ele, assim perto era tao bom

**All the muscles tighten in her face**

**Todos os musculos se retraem em seu rosto**

**Buries her soul in one embrace**

**ela enterra o mundo em um abraço**

**They're one and the same**

**eles são um só**

**Just like water**

**Como a água**

Quando ela finalmente se afastou, ela manteve os braços em volta do pescoço de Ron, e ele ainda manteve as mãos na cintura dela.

Eles se olharam e ficaram paralisados alguns instantes...e logo a vergonha se apoderou deles, e se soltaram...

Ah Ron...q saudades- disse Mione ainda um pouco envergonhada

Er...é! hum...vamos lah falar com o Harry...- disse Rony completamente desconcertado

Pq ele não desceu?

Aahh...vc vai ver...

Subiram as escadas estranhamente calados...Chegando ao quarto Harry se encontrava deitado dormindo não muito tranquilamente.

Hermione não entendeu pq Rony a trouxe ali se harry estava dormindo...

Rony?- susurrou ela para não acordar harry- vamos sair daqui...

Ahn? Pq?- disse Rony transparecendo medo na voz...

Pq a gente vai acordar o Harry...

Ahh...tá legal..

Rony e hermione sairam do quarto fechando cuidadosamente a porta...

Agora eles se encontravam sozinhos no corredor, caldos e um pouco estranhos...

Repentinamente parecia q todo o mundo havia aparatado...Hermione achou isso estranho

Hum...onde estao todos?- disse hermione mais pra quebrar o silencio do q por qualquer outra coisa

Ultimamenet tem sido assim aqui em casa...só fica eu e o Harry aqui... Mamae, papai, gui e carlinhos vao pra ordem, Fred, george e Gina vao pra loja de logros...

Gina tb trabalha na loja de logros?

É...mas eu suponho q seja só pra não ter q ficar mais tempo com o Harry...sabe? eles ainda são amigos e gostam um do outro e tal,... mas, Harry não quer lá pelos motivos dele...e, bem...Gina não quer sofrer mais...e nem ver harry sofrer...

Pobrezinhos...- disse Hermione perturbada...ela se preocupando com sentimentos coultos, se preocupando se devia ou ano dizer oq sentia aRon, enquanto harry e Gina se amavam e sabiam disso, e não podiam ficar juntos...

É...mas esse não é o maior problema ultimamenet não é?- disse Rony a observando.

Nem de longe...mas eu prefiro não falar sobre isso- disse Hermione q já estava triste o bastante..

Ok...- compreendeu Rony, colocando as maos no bolso, um pouco desconfortavel com a situaçao..

Como era possivel ela estar tao envergonhada diante de seu melhor amigo? Talvez as coisas estivessem diferentes mas...bem, as coisas estavam mais ligadas ao q acontecia dentro de hermione do q fora... ela estava perdida, ano havia ninguem para guia-la e os seus olhos estavam vendados...Tudo era tao escuro, tao perigoso...e tao incerto, como nunca havia sido antes...

Quer ir um pouco lá fora?- disse Rony quebrando o silencio

Anh?- disse hermione acordando de seus pensamentos

Er...não quer ir lah fora...sabe, eu gosto de ir lá fora quando quero refletir...e ficar sozinho...- disse ele meio sem graça

Ahh...td bem se vc quiser fciar sozinho- disse Hermione desnorteada

Não. Eu quero q vc vá comigo!- disse Rony claramente

Ahh- Hermione ficou sem palavras- vamos sim!

**Can you help me?**

**Vc pode me ajudar?**

**Can you let me go**

**Vc pode em deixar partir**

**And can you still love me**

**E pode continuar me amando**

When you can't see me anymore Quando vc nao poder mais me ver 

Desceram silenciosamente as escadas, chegando ao jardim Rony se sentou no chão...hermione sentou-se ao seu lado e viu q ele observava o horizonte, ela olhou tb...mas voltou a Olha-lo quando este começou a falar

é estranho não é? Não poder voltar para lá?- disse rony ainda olhando para frente

é...é sim...mas pelo menos a nossa amizade nao acabou!- disse Hermione entendendo a quê ele se referia

ham- ron deu uma risada triste- eu sei q não vai acabar...

Como?- perguntou hermione estranhando um pouco o jeito do amigo

Sei lá...eu só sei...uma amizade de tantos anos não pode acabar fácil assim...- disse ele.

Verdade...ham, eu em sinto uma boba nesse momento- disse Hermione rindo trsitemente

Pq?- disse rony olhando para ela

pq eu achei q já tivesse acabado, junto com Hogwarts...sabe/ como se hogwarts fosse a única coisa q nos ligasse...- disse Hermione olhando diretamente nos olhos de Rony, pela primeira vez despois do abraço..

Hum...-riu Rony- vc não vai se livrar de nós assim tao facil...

Hermione deu uma risadinha...só mesmo Ron podia faze-la rir numa hora dessas...

Sabe Mione? Aquilo q eu te disse uma outra vez é verdade!- disse Rony voltando a olhar para frente.

E oque foi?- perguntou Hermione curiosa

Q eu te amo- disse ele ainda olhando para frente. E com as orelhas vermelhas...

O queixo dela caiu...Amava ela? Amava ela? Mas ele não especificou como...se era como amigo ou como irmao ou com algo mais...

e-eu...-começou ela após alguns segundos, mas Rony a interrompeu

Vc é minha melhor amiga- disse ele olhando novamente pra ela. Ela entendeu, ele estava se referindo a amizade...e ela se sentiu estupida novamente por acreditar em algo mais..

Ah, eu tb te amo Ron- disse ela o olhando...tentando não transparecer o duplo sentido daquela frase...

Ron sorriu pra ela...e voltou a olhar pra frente...

**But the fire fades away**

**E o fogo enfraquece**

**And most of everyday**

**E a maior parte do dia**

**Is full of tired excuses**

**Está cheia de desculpas gastas**

**But it's too hard to say**

**Mas é muito dificil dizer**

**I wish it were simple**

**Eu queria q fosse simples**

**But we give up easily**

**Mas nós desistimos facilmente**

**You're close enought to see that**

**Vc está perto o bastante pra ver que**

**You're...the other side of the world to me**

**Vc é o outro lado do mundo pra mim**

Os dois permaneceram lá até o entardecer...que horas seriam? 2? 3? 5? Eles não se importavam...

Hermione estava tao distante de tudo...de todos...e embora Rony estivesse acabado de lhe dizer q sempre estaria com ela, ela não se sentia segura...faltava alguma coisa...Ela estava fria, a única coisa q a fazia feliz no momento e q quebrava um pouco o gelo q havia por dentro dela era Rony. E ele estava sendo tao maravilhoso com ela...e por hora estar no jardim, ao lado dele, era o bastante..embora não o suficiente...

Ouve uma movimentaçao dentro da casa q os despertou...Os Weasley haviam chegado...Sra Weasley logo os chamariam para o jantar...

N/A – Agora q tah começando mesmo a fic...espero q estejam gostando, pq eu toh amando escrever...e espero estar passando todos so sentimentos q eu quero passar!

Aaahh e a música se chama The other side of the world- KT Tunstall , e eu realmente recomendo a baixar essa música pq é muito boa mesmo! E tb vai precisar pq mais tarde ela vai ser usada (vcs podem ouvir pela rádio UOL tb!)

Estou me esforçando com os erros...hohooho...sorry!

Valeu! Prox cap só com comentarios!

Bjos!


	3. Coversas

Quando Ron e Hermione entraram na cozinha, parecia q os Weasley já estavam lá a pelo menos três horas antes. O movimento era intenso. A sra Weasley já preparava o jantar. Fred, Jorge e Sr Weasley estavam tendo uma intensa conversa, sabe-se lá do que... e Gina q até entao ajudava a mãe, avistou Hermione, e veio correndo ateh ela de novo..

- Oi Mione! Nem deu pra eu falar com vc direito hj

- Aaahh, td bem Gina... eu entendo... - disse Hermione um pouco sem graça

- vamos lah pra cima, tenho q te falar umas coisas...

E sem aviso prévio, Gina agarrou o braço de Hermione e a arrastou para fora da cozinha... soh deu tempo de Hermione lançar um tchauzinho para Rony q continuava estático a porta do jardim...

Chegando no quarto Gina fechou a porta, lançou um feitiço nela(provavelmente contra as orelhas extenciveis) e se voltou para Hermione... Mas ainda assim ficou calada, e um pouco receosa

- Gina? oq foi?

- Hermione...eu nao sei oq vou fazer com o Harry - disse ela ainda olhando pra baixo

- Aahh Gina... dá um tempo pra ele, vc sabe q...

- Não.. eu sei, eu sei - interrompeu Gina- mas é q...eu nao consigo ficar tao perto dele..e...e ao mesmo tempo tao longe...entende?

- sim.. entendo perfeitamente.- disse hermione sabiamente

- mas eu tb, nao quero forçar ele a nada, ele nao vai mudar de opnião... e eu nao quero fazer ele sofrer... ele jah sofreu demais...Mas eu jah sofri demais por ele tb! Será q ele nao entende?

- bem...quando vc começou com ele vc jah sabia q isso ia acontecer um dia - disse hermione um pouco receosa

- Sim - disse gina triste e olhando pra baixo - mas...nao é justo...é idiotice! Caramba!

- Eu sei! pq as pessoas nao podem dizer oq sentem? - disse hermine se alterando tb, escondendo o rosto nas mãos nervosamente.

Gina parou e estudou Hermione por um momento

- ...é...mas agora vc não está se referindo a Harry e a mim.. - disse ela a encarando

hermione levantou os olhos, e corou por um momento.

Ela ameaçou falar, mas nao disse nada, entao encarou Gina, e o seu rosto respondeu por ela.

- Quando q isso vai acabar hein? - disse Gina

- nao sei! é... é mais dificil...mais dificil do q costumava ser...antes disso tudo...

- Entao ande rápido! Quanto mais rápido vc disser melhor! Vcs jah perderam muito tempo!

- mas...oq eu voh fazer? - disse Mione com olhos de suplica

- Vá lá embaixo e diga a ele agora mesmo! - disse Gina quase como uma ordem, apontando para a porta.

- Eu nao posso fazer isso Gina! - disse Hermione perdendo o controle

- è claro q vc pode. Nao diga uma coisa dessas, vc nao sabe oq é nao poder fazer algo. - disse Gina se enfurecendo com a amiga

os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas, e Gina notando tentou se redimir:

- Ah merlim q idiota eu sou... desculpa Hermione... é q eu toh um pouco mal eses dias..

- nao.. td bem Gina... Vc tah certa...A unica idiota aqui sou eu

- Nao é nao! - disse Gina, Hermione levantou os olhos pra ela de novo e Gina disse um pouco envergonha - tem o tapado do meu irmao tb...

- haha.. ai Gina.. soh vc pra me fazer rir agora...e...e o seu irmao tb...

- é pelo menos pra isso ele serve ¬¬

Alguem bateu na porta, Gina e Hermione se exaltarm um pouco e Gina, lançando um contra feitiço na porta gritou:

- Que foi?

Do outro lado da porta ouviusse a voz de Rony:

- A mamãe tá chamando a gente pra jantar!

- tá - gina gritou - entao virou-se pra Hermione e disse - bem... aih esta uma chance pra vc.

- Nao Gina eu nao vou falar agora...- Gina nao deixou ela terminar a frase, abriu a porta, empurrou Hermione pra fora q trombou com Rony q ainda estava parado na frente da porta e teve q segurar ela pra ela nao cair, os dois se olharam e ficaram vermelhos. entao gina falou atraves de uma fresta q soh cabia a cabeça dela para fora:

- Vão indo vcs na frente, eu ainda voh me arrumar!

- Nao, Gina, deixa q eu te esper... - BAM, Gina bateu a porta e passou um feitiço de tranca pra Hermione nao poder abri-la..

Hermione, um pouco receosa se voltou para Rony q a olhava desconfiado.

- Er.. vamos? - disse Hermione

- Sobre oq vcs tavam falando aih dentro?

- ahn..sobre nada Ron. Vamso descer ou nao? - disfarsou ela

- nao, mas porque vcs colocaram feitiços na porta e td mais? sobre quem vcs tavam falando?

- Ai sobre ninguem Ronald! A gente soh tava...falando sobre a situaçao do mundo bruxo atual - disse herione q nunca mentiu muito bem..

- Vai Hermione, eu sei q nao era isso, vc saiu com uma cara estranha quando saiu de lá

- Eu? cara do q exatamente?

- aahh..sei lah.. vc tava um pouco corada... - disse ele colocando as maos nos bolsos e olhando pra baixo

- AAh isso foi pq eu cai em cima de vc quando a Gina me empurrou com td pra fora - disse Hermione sem pensar, se arrependendo logo em seguida

- ...e pq vc ficaria com vergonha de cair em cima de mim? - disse ron quase como um sussuro

- ahn..pq.. pq... e-eu - balbuciava Hermione, sabendo q deveria estar da cor dos cabelos de Ron, mas ele nao deveria estar vendo pois o cabelo cobria quase q completamente seu rosto q deveria estar vermelho tb, pois suas orelhas estavam...

Ouviu- se o som de uma porta se abrindo, harry surgia dela, aparentando estar agora bem descansado.

- HAARY!- Explodiu Hermione quando o viu, e correu para dar um abraço nele. ela pensou ter ouvido Ron susurrar - Droga!- enquanto batia um pé no chao, mas talvez fosse soh imaginaçao dela.

- Harry! Q bom q vc tah aqui! quer dizer, eu jah sabia q vc tava aqui, mas q bom q vc tah bem! q vc acordou! vc tah bem? vamos lah jantar com a gente Harry!

- Oi Hermione é bom te ver tb! hum.. vamos sim mas, e a Gina? - perguntou ele

- Aah cara, vc sabe como sao as mulheres, ela disse q ia se arrumar ¬¬- disse rony debochando

- aahh tah, okay... vamos entao.. - disse ele aparentando ficar um pouco menos animado embora tentasse olcultar

**But the fire fades away**

**Mas o fogo enfraquece**

**Most of everyday**

**E a maior parte do dia**

**Is full of tired excuses**

**Está cheia de desculpas gastas**

**But it's too hard to say**

**Mas é muito difuicil dizer**

**I wish it were simple**

**Eu queria q fosse simples**

**But we give up easily**

**Mas nós desistimos facilmente**

**You're close enough to see that**

**Vc está perto o bastante pra ver isso**

**You're the other side of the world to me**

**Vc é o outro lado do mundo pra mim**

Harry, Ron e hermione já tinham se sentado a mesa e de serem servidos abundantemente pela Sra Weasley. Todos comiam e falavam agitados. naquela familia era td tao simples, era tão fácil se sentir a vontade com eles...

Quando todos estavam juntos pareciam uma grande familia, Hermione nunca se sentira fora do lugar na Toca. Ela sentia como se ela pertencesse aquele lugar, aquela familia, ao mundo bruxo. Ela olhou pra Harry q ria, divertindo-se com os gêmeos Weasleys, e sabia q ele se sentia da mesma forma.

_N/A: IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII! Recebi comentarios! e como eu prometi, com comentarios eu postava o prox cap, e aih tah ele..._

_Muito muito ams muiuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiitttoo obrigada mesmooooo para as pessoas q comentaram! Vcs nao sabem como me deixam feliz _

_Enfim.. ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer e jah sabem NO COMENTS NO CAPS!_

_é chantagem.. ams soh assim rpo pessoal comentar entao tornenomos chantagistas!_

_Obrigada Obrigada mais uam vez!_

_Bjos!_


End file.
